Love Live! School Idol Project Stories (Vore)
by Zikik
Summary: These stories contain vore. If it disturbs you, just don't read any of this. If you don't know what it is, it involves living organisms literately getting eaten by other organisms in some way, shape, or form. As for why it exists, because there are people that like this weird stuff. Anyways, take a look at your own risk. May contain spoilers.
1. Honoka's Odd Lunch

Everyone in the school idol club had agreed to one of Honoka's crazy ideas. She said that she wanted to try them for lunch one day and they all offered to give themselves up to her. However, they all wanted to be eaten by her and Honoka knew she couldn't just eat them all so she had an idea. All of the other eight members had managed to shrink themselves and were now sitting on a plate in front of a giant (to them) orange-haired girl with blue eyes were just a black bra and panties.

"I'm so glad you all agreed to this." said Honoka, "Well, time to eat."

Honoka reaches down and grabs a couple of girls off the plate, the first two being her childhood friend Kotori and her senpai, Eli. Kotori had light brown-ish hair and yellow-ish eyes and was wearing a yellow bra and panties while Eli had long blonde hair, blue eyes and was wearing a white bra and panties. They both looked into Honoka's face with excitement as she brought her hand closer to her slowly opening mouth and tossed them both in. She sucked them a bit, coating them in saliva before sending them both on their way down, Eli ahead of Kotori.

Honoka reached for the plate again and grabbed two more girls: her kohais, Maki and Hanayo. Maki had red hair that went a bit past her shoulders and purple eyes while Hanayo also light brown-ish hair but unlike Kotori hears was brighter. Hanayo also had purple eyes. Hanayo didn't have her glasses on for this because she knew she wasn't going to need them. Maki wore a red bra and panties while Hanayo's were dark brown.

"I can't believe we're doing this." said Maki.

"It's a bit late to turn back now." responded Hanayo.

"I know." responded Maki, letting out a small sigh as the two were brought toward Honoka's lips that slowly separated themselves.

The two girls were pushed inside and rested on Honoka's tongue, letting her taste the two of them before she rolled her tongue back sending the two of them on the way down. Honoka reached grabbed a couple more girls off the plate. This time she had her senpai, Nico and her other childhood friend Umi Sonoda. Umi's hair was blue and went down just past her back while Nico's hair was black and she had a couple pigtails on both sides held in place by a couple of pink ribbons.

Umi had yellow eyes and Nico's were red. Nico look up to the girl she was feeding herself to with curiosity while Umi looked up with nervousness and making a small gulp. She knew what she had signed up for, but she really just went along with it because everyone else was doing it. She closed her eyes trying to convince her mind that she was going to enjoy getting eaten.

These two girls were soon brought inside Honoka's mouth. Their bodies got covered in Honoka's saliva as she tasted them. Once she was done with them she sent them on their way down. Honoka licked her lips and looked down at the remaining two girls on the plate: her kohai Rin and senpai, Nozomi. Rin, the short orange-haired girl with yellow eyes wearing a white bra and panties just looked at Honoka with a bit of curiosity much like Nico did. And Nozomi the green-eyed girl, who had long purple hair and a couple ponytails on the back of her head lied down on her side trying to make herself look appetizing to Honoka.

Honoka giggled and grabbed the two remaining girls, getting ready to throw them in her mouth. She starts with Rin and her body gets covered in saliva, to which Rin responds with screams of joy as they wash over her and then she rolls toward Honoka's throat and starts going down. Then Honoka brings Nozomi into her mouth and her taste is bit different since she has the largest boobs out of everyone in the group causing Honoka to enjoy her a bit more.

Nozomi feels nothing but pleasure as she lets Honoka taste her body, bathing it in saliva. Nozomi feels herself moved all over the girls mouth until finally, Honoka's tongue rolls back and Nozomi starts to slide down her throat. Honoka feels her from the outside as she makes her way down until she disappears into the girl's stomach and splashes in her stomach acids joining the rest of the girls whose bodies have already started breaking down. All eight of these girls end up getting digested by Honoka each enjoying themselves the whole time.


	2. Nozomi's Prediction

"It's what the cards said." Nozomi told Nico.

"And you're absolutely certain about this?" asked Nico.

"One hundred percent." replied Nozomi, "Now are you going to let me have you or am I going to have to fight you?"

"I guess… if the cards say it'll happen anyways, I'll just let you eat me." answered Nico, "I'll be your lunch."

"Seems you know what's best for you." said Nozomi.

The green-eyed girl with purple hair who had a couple of ponytails on the back of her head, started slowly taking her clothes off until she was wearing nothing but a purple bra and panties. She looked at her willing meal, a black-haired girl with two pigtails on both sides of her head held in place by a couple of pink ribbons, stated at her friend as she stripped down herself. Once she was in just a pink bra and panties, she spoke up.

"Eat up." she said to Nozomi.

Nozomi walked over to her lunch who walked toward her at the same time. The purple-haired girl's mouth opened wide over Nico's head and she started to get pulled down Nozomi's throat and on her way to the stomach. Nozomi enjoyed her classmate's flavor and pushed more of the girl inside of her getting her further inside. Nico's heart was beating faster on her way down to the stomach and she honestly felt real excited. The girl's shoulders slid past Nozomi's lips, followed by her breasts and then her bare stomach.

Her stomach slid off of Nozomi's tongue and followed the rest of her body. Nico's feet came in soon afterwards and the speed of her decent increased until she was completely inside of Nozomi's stomach. She sat back and listened to the sounds of the stomach gurgling and Nozomi's heart beating. Nico was Nozomi's lunch and that made her happy.

"That was a good lunch." commented Nozomi.

"Did I taste good?" asked Nico, with excitement.

However, she got no response. Nico was a little annoyed, but realized Nozomi was only thinking of her as food at this point. She then just waited for her body to start digesting and after a while, she started slowly melting down. Excited, Nico started drooling a bit since she was really enjoying how this was feeling. Her melting flesh was slowly tossed around Nozomi's belly and as more came off, the less Nico was able to feel. After she had been in there for hours, she had become a mess of flesh to eventually be completely digested.


	3. Messing Around

Three girls that have known each other for years were hanging out. Honoka Kousaka, Kotori Minami, and Umi Sonoda all spending the night at Honoka's place. They were all about the same age and in the same grade at school so they got to see each other every day. Honoka was the shortest of the three, the other two being about the same height. The shortest girl had orange hair down to the bottom of her neck with a ponytail on the right side tied with a pink bow.

Kotori had long light brown-ish hair that went a bit more than halfway down her back and she had a unique hairstyle complete with a green bow to help keep everything in place. Then there was Umi who had blue hair that went halfway down her back. The taller two girls both had a similar dark yellow-ish eye color while Honoka's were blue. After hanging out in Honoka's room for a while, Umi left the two of them alone unaware of what they would do while she was gone.

"So you really want to do this?" asked Honoka.

"Yes." answered Kotori.

The two of them stood in front of each other, both wearing just a bra and panties: Honoka's orange and Kotori's green. Kotori grabbed some bread off a nearby table and started tearing it up into pieces and throwing it all on her. Of course not everything could stick to her body so by the time she was done, there were several pieces of bread on the floor. Honoka licked her lips looking at the girl that had bread crumbs all over her, including in between her boobs.

"Devour me, Honoka." requested Kotori, smiling.

"I can't let you stay outside my belly looking that delicious." responded Honoka.

Honoka walked over to Kotori and gave her face lick, wiping off some of the bread crumbs. Kotori giggled and closed her eyes. Then she felt something warm and wet over her face. When she opened her eyes she saw she was starting to head down her closest friend's throat. Her face quickly reached Honoka's stomach and by this point her own stomach was reaching Honoka's throat. Honoka grabbed onto Kotori's legs and pushed them in before slurping them up like noodles.

Kotori quickly fell into Honoka's belly and curled herself up in the warm stomach acid so it could begin doing its work on her. She soon began and melting and the two of them loved every second of this. Honoka was rubbing her belly, enjoying the feeling of being full, happy that her friend was willing to be eaten by her. The two didn't say a word to each other. Kotori just thought of herself as food and acted according to her role and Honoka was thinking the same thing about her.

When Umi finally came back to the room she saw Honoka rubbing her larger belly and lets out a gasp realizing what had happened while she was away. She stands still unable to move and unable to say anything until she passes out. Honoka just shrugged it off, and let her meal digest.


	4. A Good Big Sister

Nico Yazawa was left at home to watch her three siblings. Lately she had to keep coming home earlier so that she could take care of them because her mother had been gone for a while. It was very disappointing to her friends in the idol club at her school because that meant she couldn't practice with them. She often considered herself to better than others and even lied to her siblings about being the center of the group.

She thought highly of herself and assumably thinks of herself as beautiful. Her hair is black and often tied in two pigtails on each side of her head. She even has a couple pink ribbons holding each one in place. She sat in her room with her three younger siblings, Cocoro, Cocoa, and her only brother, Cotaro. Almost all of them had the same hair color. Cocoa's just appeared to be a bit brighter. But all of them definitely had the same red eyes. The girl's each had ponytails - Cocoro's on the left tied with a yellow bow and Cocoa's on the right tied with a dark pink accessory. Cotaro's just went down to his neck.

"I've got this fun idea." said Nico, taking her shirt off, exposing her red bra.

"What are we doing?" exclaimed Cocoa in excitement.

"Is it safe?" asked Cocoro.

"Sis…" was all Cotaro said.

"How would you like to play inside my belly?" asked Nico.

"Are we gonna get digested?" asked Cocoro.

"That does sound fun!" exclaimed Cocoa.

Cotaro didn't say anything.

"Of course I'll digest you." answered Nico, "It would be boring if you were just sitting in there."

"Yay!" exclaimed Cocoa.

"It might not be so bad." said Cocoro.

"...Huh." was all that left Cotaro's mouth.

Cocoa ran up to her older sister eager to get eaten. Nico lifted the girl off the ground and got ready to shove her in her slowly opening mouth and then began to slowly send her on her way down. Cocoa smiled as she felt herself getting tasted all over by her older sister. Her face approached the throat and then began to slide down the rest of her body falling her. Her toes then slid between Nico's lips and headed for the esophagus. Cocoa sat upright in Nico's stomach, the walls squeezing her and the warm acid touching her lower body.

Nico then looks at Cocoro who walks over, and opens her mouth as her other sister approaches. She reaches down for the girl and pulls her toward her face opening up her mouth so the kid could slide between her lips. Cocoro headed in pretty quickly. Nico patted her belly by the time, she had joined her sister inside. Cocoro and Cocoa were squished together inside of the stomach, they didn't mind.

"Me next?" asks Cotaro looking at his older sister's larger belly.

"Of course." answered Nico, motioning him over.

He walks over to his older sister who lifts him up off of the ground and sends him towards her slowly opening mouth so he could soon join his sisters in her belly. His face slides in and then his neck, shoulders, chest, and then stomach. Nico pushes his legs inside when they're all that's left to swallow. She slurps them up until he joins her other siblings in her belly. Inside, everyone's squished together. Nico rubs her belly, happy to be full. On the inside, her stomach acids begin doing their work, melting down the living meat inside to eventually be absorbed into her assets. She enjoyed digesting them as much as they enjoyed being in her belly.


	5. Nico's Offering

Nico had been passed out for a while but woke up with a slightly chubby belly as a result of digesting both of her sisters and her only brother. She looked down at her chest, noticing that her boobs had grown slightly larger, another addition to her body from her siblings. She smiled, happy that had gone to a good use. The next thing she knew, the door to her room opened and standing their was her mother.

This woman had the same hair color as most of her kids and like them all, she had red eyes too. Her hair in back was tied in a bun in the back near the top of her head. She looked at her chubbier daughter and then spoke.

"Where are the kids?" she asked.

"Here." answered Nico, touching her own breasts.

"You… ate them?" responded her mother.

"Yes." answered Nico.

"Why would you do that?" her mother asked.

"Because I wanted you to have a reason to eat ME!" her daughter answered.

Her mother laughed.

"What's so funny?" asked Nico.

"I'm sorry." her mother said, "I just wasn't expecting this from you."

"Mama, will you please eat me?" asked Nico.

"I'm gonna have to 'punish' you somehow." her mother answered, winking.

The woman walked over to her daughter's bed and she rolled over, taking her overshirt off and then proceeding to take the rest off, revealing that she was wearing a white bra.

"Start with my feet." insisted Nico.

Her mother grabbed her feet and brought them toward her mouth which she slowly opened up and then began to swallow her little girl down, enjoying her little girl's taste. Nico's feet reached her mother's throat and then her legs headed down with them. Her stomach slid into the mouth and her mother was able to feel the belly fat Nico got from her other kids on her tongue. She tasted even greater like this, so she gulped even more of her daughter down.

Nico's chest entered her mouth, and headed down for the woman's stomach. Nico smiled as her face began slowly disappearing behind her mother's lips. The woman kept gulping and gulping, until Nico was entirely in her stomach. She patted her extended gut and let out a belch, enjoying how it had felt to swallow her daughter whole like that.

"Thanks for the dinner, Nico." her mother said.

"Anything for you, Mama." she said.

Inside her mother's stomach, she was massaged as her slimy chamber was preparing to treat her as food. The stomach acid rose and began doing its work on Nico as the stomach movements became more and more rapid. Pieces of Nico's skin and some muscle tissue came off, as she spent more time inside. Her panties and bra were forming tears from being digested. Several tears formed on the front of her bra exposing her nipples before it eventually fell off, pieces floating around in the stomach.

The topless Nico was submerged in her mother's stomach acids, enjoying the feeling of melting down, while the belly was being rubbed from the outside. Her panties were soon digested off too leaving her completely naked inside of her mother's belly! More and more flesh melted off, exposing what would normally be inside of her body, including bone. As a pile of goop formed in her mother's stomach, floating around, her consciousness faded. Soon all that was left in the stomach was Nico's skeleton and a mess of flesh, which would eventually be fully digested.


End file.
